Sabre-Toothed Shy
by Dynomation
Summary: It a race against time! Twilight as accidently send most of her friends to an unknown location, and it up to them to bring them back, whilst Fluttershy and the other have to deal with the left overs of Man-Kind, Jurassic Park.
1. Chapter 1

Seeker, the only Megalania on the island, looked up at the night sky, his red scales seem to be far too bright for the surroundings, it was a forest of conifers with massive planes of open tundra in the winter, making the lizard sluggish, so he kept south of the snow at all costs.

It were his prey was more likely to be as well, the mammalian predators could go into the cold and catch there food there for all he cared. His yellow eyes returned to the sky the moon was high and the star were bright. Uneasily bright.

Unsettlingly bright.

The sky bust with colours, wincing from the light the massive monitor looked to find a small patch of fire off in the far southern corners of his territory. On the borders between his territory and Coils, the Titanaboa, he sighed, and returned to his slumber. No point trying to find out what it was now it was too cold for him to do anything anyways.

As dawn broke Seeker made a move for the fires that had been put out, his fork tongue flicking lazily in and out of his mouth. He passed a massive Indricotherium laying in the dirt. 'Best not disturb him, I don`t fancy regrowing my tail, again' thought Seeker ambling off.

The grass got thick and longer the closer he got to the border with Coils border`s. 'The grazers will have a feast when they begin to head southwards' through the super predator. The smell of mammals wafted from his tongue.

He moved slowly, to make sure he was in no danger before investigating anymore. Nothing grassed his tongue, apart from the smell of fear, he moved closer with a purpose, he`d feed a few weeks ago, so it wasn`t hunger driving him, it was curiosity.

Finally reaching the clearing with large piles of strange wreckage littering the ground. A strange wooden platform with small strange objects stacked on it, but it was the creature under the table that court his attention, a cat of some kind.

It had it back turn to him, looked worriedly like it was frighten of something, it whimpered, with a flick of his tongue, Seeker decided to make his presence known.

"Ahum" he coughed causing the cat to leap from out of the platform, and look him dead in his` eyes.

It was a Smilodon no doubt about that but it was much more slender than one he`d ever seen, with a mane of pink fur, it spot and patches were also pink, with a butterscotch body, large teal eyes looked at him in complete fear.

Fluttershy didn`t know what was happening, it when from a pony in Twilight`s knew castle to a massive cat in the middle of the forest, she`d waited hopping that somepony would find her, instead she was found by a massive lizard.

Bright red, with blue strips and yellow spots lining it back and tail, with piercing yellow eyes, it massive fangs hung out of it mouth, with a forked tongue flicking in and out. She backed away slowly "Good day Mate"

It had an Southern Equestrian accent? "Listen shela, I`m not gonna hurt you" it tried to reassure her, Fluttershy calmed slightly, as she raised off into a more calm posture she looked at the massive lizard, again in a closer less panicking light. He looked like an oversized Hayodo Dragon.

"Names Seeker, you got a name?" he asked Fluttershy hide behind her mane "Fluttershy" she said just slightly above a whisper.

Seeker looked at the Smilodon for a moment 'A shy smilodon, now I`ve seen everything'

Twilight Castle, 5 hours into the New Year

Twilight looked around panicked she`d accidently scent most of her friends away to an unknown location, apart from a very angry Applejack "Twi, wha` in tarnation did yer do?"

Twilight looked around still panicking flicking through her book "I don`t know, Pinkie surprised me, then bam the just disappeared! It was supposed to be a firework spell!"

Applejack placed a calm hoof on her shoulder "Twi, calm down, yer can`t do anything when yer like dis, clear yer head and try and figure out how to get dem back"

Twilight and nodded, clearing her head she began to shifted through the pages of the book in front of her.

Applejack did something useful as well, wrote a letter to the princess "Twi, you need to tell the princesses" she said before handing her letter to Twilight.

She gulped before sending the letter, Twilight and Applejack then when through the books in the library wing of the castle trying to find a hope of a cure to fix this problem.

Canterlot Palace. 5 hours and 3 minutes after New Years.

Celestia looked at the letter for Twilight, strange why did she send it? Opening the letter came to the realization of the celestial monarch`s question. It read

'Dear Princess Celestia,

Twilight I and the other were celebrating New Year with the families around, all apart from Granny her hip and all, about a few minutes ago, Twilight did something, she doesn`t know what she did but, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Big Mac (My big brother), Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Have all disappeared before our eyes (Well Twi`s eyes, I had to leave the room for reasons not disgust with royalty) We would like you help in getting them back.

You're sincerely, Applejack.'

Celestia looked at the letter for a moment, Celestia closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. She would need Luna to handle this problem, due to well, Celestia couldn`t, as Luna was the far better detective of the pair of sister, sure Celestia was smart but Luna was smarter, with her time on the moon improving her sense greatly, as she know noticed every detail.

Standing up Celestia teleported to her sister wing of the castle, where she was patrolling the minds of the ponies asleep at this hour. With a cough she brought Luna out of this stat.

"Sister, what wakes tho at this hour?" she asked, Celestia gave the letter to her sister "Twilight and Applejack need your assistance, a dozen ponies have gone missing due to a spell backfiring, a list of them is in this scroll, and as you are the better problem solver of the two of us, I must ask you help the pair in finding them" stated Celestia as Luna read through the letter.

She nodded "I shall begin helping them as soon as day dawns, please make sure they know, I do not want to cause anymore panic than necessary" stated the younger sister.

Celestia nodded as she returned to her chamber she began to formulate her letters to the pair of ponies in distress.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Mac looked around the massive expanse of field he was in, looking over himself he found he`d changed, instead of a fur coat it was a rough leathery hide covering his body. His mane and tail was shortened, with it barely covering his head, and more like a cow's tail. With his cutie mark gone, with large green spots covering his back.

But that didn`t matter what mattered was that he got to his friends and family, 'Please Celestia let Bloom be alright!' As he moved off, find the destruction and you`ll find the Cutie Mark Crusaders. His massive height gave him an advantage that he never had before, even compared to when he was in a crowd of ponies.

He could tower over anything, even the largest dragon would think twice before messing with him, but he`d would hate to be Twilight at this point in time, Aj would be blowing a gasket. He`s new longer neck helped him scan the area, but all he could find was green grass and conifers, not even an apple tree in sight.

As his foot falls became more rhythmic he heard a scream echo out of the conifers, a small ball of brown rolled out with it hitting his foot, as a pair of large bear like wolves burst from the bushes.

Mac looked down finding a small Armadillo flipped over on it back, it large blue eyes looking at him for help, Mac gave a sympatric look and flipped the poor creature over to it small stubby legs. The wolves seem to growl at the Mac, he gave them a stun look, the fact they could be crushed under foot.

The wolves seem to do the smart thing, and returned to the forest, with them snarling at him all the way. Mac then turned to the small armadillo, it was looking at the wolves leaving, she turned to Mac "Thank mister, I thought I was going to be eaten!" she said massive smile on her face.

Mac nodded, he was still confused but maybe she could help him find the others "Say mister you heading towards the Southern planes?" Mac raised an eyebrow. "Do you even speak?"

Mac was a pony of few words by anyones standards so he was used to this question "Eeeup" He looked down as a rumble echoed up from the small armadillo. "Nothing like running from a pair of Bear dogs to get an appetite" she chuckled awkwardly as Mac seem unimpressed by the comment.

Mac kicked a conifer with his foot, it fell over with minimal effort. The small armadillo blinked, she never seen something like that before, even from an Indricotherium, and was it her was or was this Indricotherium massive?

A hail storm of leaves and pine cones as the massive Indricotherium just smiled taking a bite out of the trees leaves, with a large branch hanging out of his mouth. She would have shrugged her shoulders if she could.

She tucked in with the Indricotherium. Trees were a lot nicer to eat than grass was her final decision.

Mac looked down as the armadillo began to talk again "Anyway thanks, My names Pestle what`s you`re?"

"McIntosh" came the massive Indricotherium`s reply. "Mind if eh follow ya to der Southern field? Eh got separated from my little sis" Pestle nodded "Sure! I kinder lost my mum a few days ago"

Mac gave a sorry look "Oh no not like that, I mean like I got separated from her" Mac smile slightly as the small Doedicurus began to trundle off. Big Mac took one set to keep up with her, with a flip of his mouth he tossed the small armoured herbivore onto his head.

Pestle looked at the world from her new vantage point. "This is so cool!"

"Eeeup"

Twilight Castle 10 hours after the incident.

Princess Luna looked at the marks on the floor form Twilight spell, they were almost invisible to the naked eye, but to Luna it was an invaluable clue.

Taking a large burnt hair from the pile she looked closely at it. "Twilight I require a microscope and a sextant" Twilight rushed off to find both things.

Looking through the massive piles of books and tools to find the pair required by the princess. Placing the on a wooden table in the main room Twilight hovered over Luna as she expected the hair.

"This is Fluttershy`s, we could perform a tracking spell on her form this" Twilight looked worriedly "Princess will that work is there a limit to how far they can stretch to track them?" Luna nodded.

"It should be within range of both combine are magic, but this hair worries me" "What why?"

"The hair is defiantly Fluttershy it resonates with her magical aura of kindness but it is not equine, at least not anymore"

Twilight blinked "What? How`s that possible?" Luna breathed deeply. "What spell were you trying to perform?"

"Starswirl`s Indoor Firework Spell why?" Luna nodded "Yes, if the spell is performed by an alicorn it does tend to go wrong in a dramatic sense. As the last time Celestia preformed it, I spent 6 months as a whale in Everfree Lake" Twilight blinked.

"And as your connection to the element of magic is still semi present still, your power is very impressive and you could in theory you could teleport a pony to the other side of the globe if you tried" explained Luna Twilight gulped.

"Could you from the hair figure out what she turned into?" asked Twilight "Some kind of large cat"

Twilight looked confused "And Starswirl based his spell of what to have this as a side effect!?" Luna shrugged as she looked back at the other marks in the round.

"Fluttershy is the only one who leave a hair, we`ll have to track her first" stated the lunar princess

Twilight nodded and began to sift through her books again, all she could think was 'Please let them be Ok, I don`t think Applejack will forgive me if there not'


	3. Chapter 3

The Southern planes is a grass plateau with a ring of mountains surrounding it, everything on the island agree it is the only place were predators cannot hunt, every single predator has agreed to this so it a paradise of a quarter of the year. The rest of that time it become a harsh and barren landscape.

So in the winter it the breeding and raising ground for many creatures, including a species a large group of beasts called Mammoths, but the Mammoth weren`t due to the Southern plane. So the white Mammoth in the clearing were a surprising sight.

She stood surrounding buy the 3 children, one Mastodon the same colour as the mammoth mostly, a Elasmotherium with yellow and red fur with a strange ornament adorning it head, and an orange Phorusrhacos with orange head feathers.

"So where do you think the others are?" asked the small white Mastodon the Mammoth replied "Sweetie I think, there somewhere, and if we stay here they will find us"

Rarity wasn`t having a good day her mane was ruined, thanks to her knew body, but it was salvable… hopefully. Her new tusks were massive with a large curve near the bottom. With a trunk replacing her mussel. Her massive size was new but everything else seemed normal.

Sweetie Belle was much the same as her sister on her tusk weren`t grown they were more like nubs budding from her lip. With her pink and lilac mane hung around her face. With a short tail with a cow like tail, she and Rarity seemed to be fuzzy elephants!

Applebloom on the other had was a fuzzy rhino! And Scootaloo and Ostrich with a massive head. She wasn`t happy about this at all.

"I can`t believe this! Why am I a bird?" stated Scootaloo her small wings flaring, a snort of laughter echoed from Applebloom "Scoots your wings!"

Rarity sighed 'It going to be a long day' she through as she lay down on the dry ground, she`d have to sleep of the day, the girls were safe for the moment. And she was tried.

North-East of the Southern Planes.

Fluttershy followed Seeker through the thick grass, she looked around, her mane was more like a lions now with large pink tuffs covering her face, but her new fangs worried her, she hope that the others were Ok.

She looked at the massive lizard as he flicked his tongue about careful, he stopped "Something isn`t right" he flicked his tongue again "W…what isn`t r..right" Fluttershy squeaked. Seeker gave a quick look round "I smell a something in the shrubs" he seem full of surprise for a moment.

He approached his massive head closing the distance between him and the shrub, he then looked back at Fluttershy. He waved over with his head the timid cat looked down to find a hole in a window?

Both of them looked for a moment the stale air of the underground cave Seeker made the hole larger and began to walk down the cave system, followed by Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked at the concrete tunnel for a moment she through she heard music? Then a loud scream echoed down the corridors, with another happy snort of laugher.

"What is that noise?" asked Seeker, Fluttershy smiled slightly "I think a friend"

Pinkie Pie wasn`t sure what was going on but she was enjoying it, conga lining with smaller bald version of her knew self, all of them looking at the pink ape in complete joy. After making a balloon dog for a young baby in her mother's arms she returned only to hear more screams.

A very familiar looking sabre toothed cat with a pink mane. "Fluttershy!"

Somewhere far away.

Rainbow came to with the world swaying, like she was resting on something. "Aaaugh" she moaned groggily as the swaying seem to slow down for a moment, a massive shadow could be made out with her eyes.

Becoming clearer Rainbow`s vision was greeted with a head, with a beaked mouth covered in grey and pink scales, large brown eyes staring at her. "Oh finally back in the land of the living are we?" a trottish accented dragon.

Rainbow lacked forward, of the back of the dragon, she looked up again still groggy from well, whatever Twilight did, then the dragon loomed over her again "Sorry dear, you seem to have thrown off your equilibrium, would you like a lift to your pack you don`t seem in the best of conditions to walk"

Rainbow looked herself over for a moment, she had changed… her fur replaced with cyan scales and rainbow feathers, the feathers were clumped on her arms, shoulders, head and the tip of her new saurian tail. With, her arms having 3 large meat hook like claws, and her feet having similar one except for the second two on each foot. Which was large and sickle like.

"No, I`m fine!" said Rainbow, the large dragon seem to smile slightly "Well dear, do you know where you are then?" Rainbow looked around then at herself for a moment "Yeah, I know where I am, in a forest…"

The Dragon seem unimpressed by the answer given by the rainbow speedster, "Do you actually know where you are?" Rainbow shock her head "No but, I gotta find my friends"

"Well I think I know someone that may be able to help with that" stated the large dragon "The names Cheeky by the way" stated the dragon. She extended at hooved had at Rainbow who shock it " Rainbow Dash"


End file.
